I'm back
by Benedict-luvz-you
Summary: This is an alternate way Sherlock could have come back to John. Eventual Johnlock in later chapters. :3 Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1: You're holding it wrong

*This fanfic is a different reunion of Sherlock and John. John doesn't know Mary in this by the way*

Sherlock

Sherlock sat in the building across from the flat with a pair of binoculars. He sat on the stairs watching and making sure that John was safe. It had been 2 years since he faked his death and he had just finished destroying Moriarty's network and was planning how he was going to explain it to John.

_God, I hope he is okay. I know this has been hard on him. I feel like a total cock, as John would say._

As Sherlock thought this, he fought back tears.

John was standing by the window playing Sherlock's violin. From Sherlock's angle, he looked like he hadn't slept or ate the entire time Sherlock was gone.

_Oh my god, he kept it? Why?_

Again, Sherlock fought back tears. He cleared his throat and decided it was finally time to go home to 221b Baker St.

John

John stood by the window badly playing Sherlock's violin. He had played it at least once a day and yet still wasn't any better at it.

_Maybe someday I'll be able to play this bloody thing properly. Just like...him._

And that was it. That was all that John needed to break down into tears. He started to cry at just the thought of Sherlock. He had managed to stay standing and continue playing although he couldn't stop the sobbing. It had been 2 years and he still couldn't think of him without crying.

_I miss him so much!_

John was in utter misery.

He heard footsteps behind him and just guessed that it was Mrs. Hudson coming to check up on him.

"You know your holding it all wrong." A familiar voice said behind him.

"Oh god! Now I know I'm going crazy!" John sobbed.

Sherlock stepped closer to John and placed one hand on his elbow and the other hand on John's.

"Let me show you." Sherlock whispered into John's ear.

He corrected John's stance and pulled the bow back, creating a perfect sound. He cotinued to play a piece that only he and John knew.

John was now silent, listening and feeling. Listening to the perfect song. Feeling who he thought was Sherlock behind him, directing his hands.

Sherlock finished the song and let go of John's hands and stepped back.

John slowly placed the violin on the music stand in front of him and turned around.

He opened his mouth in awe and new tears ran down his cheeks as he saw his best friend in front of him. He stepped forward and placed a hand on Sherlock's chest to make sure he wasn't halucinating. He was really there.

Sherlock

Sherlock felt John's now skinny hand on his chest. He took a deep breath to keep from crying.

John just stood there. Not moving, not blinking, not even breathing it looked like.

"2 years..." John barely whispered.

It was silent.

"2 years." John said louder.

"John I..." Sherlock said as tears began to run down his face.

"I can explain." He pleaded.

"2 years! 2 goddamned years Sherlock!" John screamed.

His hands were now clenched in fists, holding Sherlock's shirt.

He fell into Sherlock , sobbing. Sherlock wrapped his arms tightly around John and placed his head on John's shoulder. John began sliding to the floor. Sherlock dropped with him. They sat there crying and holding each other for an hour.

After a few hours, they were just sitting, holding each other. Taking in the fact that they were now together again after 2 years.

John took another deep breath of Sherlock's intoxicating musk. Tea, cigarrettes, and after shave, as it had always been.

"Sherlock. Tell me why you were gone." John said looking up at Sherlock. His amazing blue eyes were red and puffy from crying. And his hair and cheekbones were as stunning as ever.

"I had to destroy Moriarty. But I couldn''t tell you I was still alive."

"Why?"

"News travels fast." Sherlock said as he turned his head to Mrs. Hudson who was standing in a corner, her hand over her mouth, gasping in awe.

"Hello Mrs. Hudson. Guess what? I'm not dead. Funny how things work out." Sherlock said, smiling at her.

He stood up, letting go of John, and walked over to Mrs. Hudson.

"How?" She gasped.

"That's not important how I did it. Just that I did." Sherlock smirked.

*want more? Tell me in the comment box*


	2. Chapter 2: no shampoo

"It doesn't matter how I did it. Just that i did." Sherlock

smirked. John stood up. He walked over to Sherlock and Mrs. Hudson.

"But i saw your body on the street. It was definately you. And you were dead. I took your pulse." John said, with an obvious look of confusion on his face.

"Well, a squash ball under the armpit temperarilly cuts off the pulse. That's why I didn't have any pulse." Sherlock said raising the arm that John had took the pulse from.

"So that was you on the pavement. But how did you survive the fall?"

"Now that..."Sherlock paused. "I can't tell you."

There was an awkward silence between the three of them.

"I have some shopping to do. I'll be back later to check up on you two. Ta." Mrs. Hudson said with a smile.

"It's good to have you back Sherlock." She said as she walked out the door.

Sherlock turned to look at John. "Well what have I missed since i have been gone? But no boring stuff. Just important things, like what kind of murders didn't get solved." Sherlock said as he sat down in his chair. As he sat, a cloud of dust jumped up around him. He coughed and swatted at the air.

"Well, the neighbor's girlfriend left him and won't return his calls." John said as he sat down. "She's sleeping with his brother. Isn't it obvious?" Shelock said indefferent as he picked up the newspaper for that day.

Again there was a silence.

"John, I have to say, I'm really sorry about all this." Sherlock looked at John who was staring off into space obviously thinking about Sherlock.

"What?" John looked at the detective.

"I'm sorry. I really am." He said again.

"Wow, the greatest detective in the world says he is sorry." John smirked.

"Oh, fine. I see how it is. I try and be nice and get mocked." He said jokingly.

John just smiled.

There was a lingering silence.

"Well, I'm going to go take a real shower. I haven't had one for quite a while." Sherlock jumped up from his dusty chair and walked down the hallway and into the bathroom. John heard the door close and the shower turn on.

A few minutes later, Sherlock re-emerged in nothing but a red towel that was sloppily hanging around his waist. His muscular body was still dry so John knew he had forgotten something.

"Uh...wha...What are you doing?" John asked trying not to stare.

"My shampoo. It's gone."

"Well of course it's gone. You left. For two years." As John reminded him of this, he suddenly felt bad.

"I guess i will have to take one tomorrow." Sherlock sighed. He walked over to his chair and plopped down, making sure his towel stayed where it was and that it covered everything.

Silence.

"Aren't you going to go get dressed?" John asked, a little suprised.

"Why? Are we having company?" He paused. "Does it bother you?" Sherlock smirked, knowing very well that it bothered john given that his breathing had increased. His pupils were also now twice their usual size and he was blushing. Fiercly.

"A little bit, yeah." John admitted.

"No, it's not just that, is it?" Sherlock got up, making sure his towel stayed. He slowly walked around to the backside of John's chair. John turned an even brighter red. Redder than Sherlock's towel, in fact. He didn't even know that was possible.

"It's more than just Being uncomfortable isn't it? Otherwise you wouldn't be blushing so fiercly." Sherlock smiled as he continued to walk around john, observing him. He placed a hand on The doctor's shoulder and dragged his fingers across to the other side. John tried not make any noise. Sherlock suddenly stopped and stood still, his fingers still on John's shoulder.

"Oh, that's it, isn't it?" Sherlock whispered. "You're in love. But you would never admit it. Because most people would think you're mad. To love a sociopath like me. Am I right?"

Sherlock bent down to John's ear.

John swallowed.

"Am I right?" He whispered the words softly into john's ear.

"No, I...I'm not gay." John managed to get the words out. Even he knew they sounded fake, well they were in a way.

"John, you and i both know, it's nearly impossible to lie to me." Sherlock said, caressing John's shoulder.

John turned to look at Sherlock. The detective's eyes had a sense of yearning in them, but just slightly.

John put his hands on Sherlock's shoulders. "Sherlock Holmes, sometimes, I hate you." John said as he leaned closer to Sherlock and planted a small kiss on the detective's lips.

Sherlock sat, stunned, not knowing how to react. He smiled.

"John, I'm afraid that won't do." Sherlock grabbed John's shoulders andn pulled him down and longingly kissed the ex-army doctor. He leaned up to his knees to reach John better, now not caring that his towel was sitting on the floor. He wouldn't break this kiss for anything. It felt so right. He had wanted to do this since he first met John.

John pulled away. He looked at Sherlock.

"Why now?" John asked.

"Why not?"

Sherlock stood, grabbing his towel and wrapping around his waist. He walked over to John and sat on his lap. ( the towel was separating them) He put his hands on John's chest, pulling at the buttons.

He leaned forward for another kiss. John let Sherlock's tongue explore his mouth and vise versa.

Sherlock began to pull buttons off from John's shirt.

He momentarily broke the kiss. "Shall we take this to my bedroom?" Sherlock suggested, pulling off another button. He stood up and started walking down the hallway.

John stood up and followed.

Moments later, they were laying on the bed, Sherlock naked and John with only his trousers on.

"Wait Sherlock, seriously, why now?" John asked again.

"Its for science." Sherlock said in a seductive voice.

*More? Tell me in the comments.*


	3. Chapter 3: lets go somewhere

*Yay! Another chapter! Hope you enjoy. By the way, They don't really confess their "Undying love" for eachother. They just kinda know and from time to time they subtly express it in a small, "i love you" but thats it. It just doesn't fit into the characters. So if you're hoping for something like that, the exits on the left. I also don't go into HUGE detail about what they do in bed. small note, you will hate me for this ending. :3*

"It's for science." Sherlock said in a seductive voice.

He was laying on top of john just barely hovering over him. Their foreheads just barely touching.

Sherlock tipped his head slightly to give John a gentle kiss. Their lips moved and shaped to one another like a perfect match. Their bodies pressed together like the fold of a paper, fitting like two puzzle pieces. Different in so many ways but the same in so many more. The intense love between them could be felt even though no words were uttered. The passion so great, It was overwhelming.

Roughly an hour later, John was sitting behind Sherlock, tracing the patterns on The detective's slender back. Sherlock sat, reading a book aloud to john.

"She ran through the forest as fast as she could to..." Sherlock's steady, strong voice sang on throughout the room.

John was enjoying the sound and the vibration of his voice he could feel if he placed his hands on the right spots.

They sat like that through most of the night, enjoying one another. Playing with hair, teasing about this and that, laying on the bed, just chatting happily. Eventually though, John fell asleep. Sherlock knew he would. He seemed tired. They layed, holding each other.

Sherlock couldn't help but appreciate how beautiful and amazing this man was. His sandy, short hair, the way his body curved, how peaceful he looked when he slept.

He eventually fell into sleep, thinking about John.

The next morning, when John awoke, Sherlock was sitting on the floor, leaning against the bed, dressed in only pajama pants. John quietly crawled over to Sherlock and leaned his head over the detective's shoulder.

"Good morning Sherlock." John said happily.

Sherlock leaned his head back to look at John. He grinned. John loved that smile. That smile of pure happiness.

"Good morning." Sherlock planted a small and gentle kiss on John's lips. They sat with their noses touching for a few seconds.

John cleared his throat and rolled over to his back. His head flopped down onto Sherlock's Chest.

There was a knock at the door. Mrs. Hudson walked into the room and was slightly startled by what she saw.

"Well, I see you both have found someone to care for aside from yourself." She smiled and walked back out.

"Sherlock can I tell you something?" John said suddenly breaking the silence.

"Of course." Sherlock replied almost instantly.

"I love you. A lot. I always have and probably always will." John said, looking into Sherlock's amazing eyes.

"I know. I love you too. And I'm glad I found you. Somebody to look after me when I can't. Somebody to chase away the nightmares. Somebody to call mine." Sherlock smiled and reached his hands up and placed them on John's chest.

He felt the steady heartbeat of Johns heart. His steady breathing. His soft, tan skin. He loved it.

"What do you want to do today?" John asked.

"I don't know. We could go walk around. I don't have any cases. There's always the zoo." Sherlock said, knowing that john loved the zoo.

"Sounds like a great idea." John smiled.

They both got up and got dressed in their usual cloths, a gray and comfortable sweater for John with dark brown pants. For Sherlock, his favorite purple shirt and black dress pants.

They grabbed their coats and scarves knowing that it would be a cold day. They didn't worry about breakfast, they would grab a bite to eat on the way to the zoo.

They walked down the street holding hands and chatting about this and that.

"Have you ever been to the zoo Sherlock?" John asked.

"No. Never had the time or the need to." Sherlock replied looking at the nearly empty streets. It was early morning and almost nobody was out.

They walked in silence all the way to the zoo.

When they got there, there were police cars lining the parking lot. Police tape was strewn across the entrance. Donovan was standing outside.

"Ah there's our favorite psychopath. Lestrade was just about to call you." She looked down at John's and Sherlock's hands intertwined.

"I bloody knew it! You two are gay for each other!" She smirked.

"Yes. And you know bloody well I'm a high functioning sociopath. Where's Lestrade?"

She didn't answer. She only pointed to the entrance of the zoo.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and held up the police tape for John and walked through himself.

"Drama queen." He whispered as he and John passed by Donovan.

She ignored him.

They had followed the police tape and flow of police to the scene.

As soon as they arrived on scene, the spotted Lestrade and walked over to him and the dead body.

"Lestrade. What happened?" Sherlock suddenly said.

Lestrade Jumped. He hadn't noticed they were standing there.

"I didn't even phone you. How did you know?"

"We were on our way to the zoo and this just happened." Sherlock said pointing to the body with his free hand.

Lestrade looked at Sherlock and John's hands and just laughed.

"What's so funny chuckles?" Sherlock said.

"Today is definitely a weird day and it's not even 10:00 yet." He smiled. "First this case and now you and John."

Sherlock ignored the remark about him and John.

"What about the case?" Sherlock asked, getting more interested the more he stood there, looking at it.

"Well, we dusted the body for fingerprints and guess what we found. Go ahead, guess."

Sherlock just looked at him with disinterest in the game Lestrade was trying to play.

"Yours, Sherlock."

*I'm stopping there because I can. I will post more soon.*


	4. Chapter 4: the dream

"Yours Sherlock." Lestrade looked at Sherlock questioningly.

"When did the murder happen?" Sherlock said, letting go of Johns hand and leaning down to examine the dead body.

"Last night. Around 10:30."

"But that's impossible." John interrupted. "He was with me the entire night. We were..."

He looked down at Sherlock and saw his glare that told him, 'don't you dare say another word.'

"You were what?" Lestrade questioned.

"That doesn't concern you." Sherlock said, angrily looking at John, who was now wishing he hadn't said anything.

"Well, whatever you were doing, the evidence is there." Lestrade stated as Sherlock stood up and walked over to John.

"Lestrade, you know if i would have killed someone, it wouldn't have been this boring. The killer did it in the most boring way, a bullet to the head and a random dumping..." Sherlock stopped talking.

"Oh! Brilliant!" He gasped. "That's what the killer wants us to think! He or she wants us to think that they were killed by the bullet. But they know you wouldn't tamper with anything on the body until I was in jail. Or the killer was caught. So..." Sherlock began to wipe away blood from the bullet wound on the girl's head.

"Sherlock what the hell are you doing?" Lestrade exclaimed. He tried to pull him off the body.

Sherlock pushed him away.

When he was finished, he stepped back to reveal that the bullet wound was just make-up.

"See? They are smarter than we think. So now we have a few possibilities. Poison, internal damage and bleeding, or, a very clever killer." Sherlock smiled. "I like them already."

John just stared.

"How did you know? Now I'm getting kind of suspicious. Were you really with John the whole night? John, are you positive he was there?" Lestrade eyed Sherlock.

"Lestrade, trust me on this, he was there. Either that or I was banging a gho..." He stopped and realized what he had said.

"Erh, I mean...I..." John tried to cover it up.

"Don't bother John. It's already said. Now, how did she die?" Sherlock said, obviously irritated.

He began to walk around the body, deducting every bit of the persons life.

"Mid- twenties, doesn't work with her hands, nails are too manicured for that. Possibly a secretary, going by her cloths, the state of her hair says that she cares about people's opinion far more than she should. Recently divorced Or her husband just died." He brought out the last word dramatically.

"Okay, how did you know all that?" John and Lestrade asked at the same time.

"I knew from the hair because she uses way too much hair spray and it's nearly perfect, same as her cloths. I know she's recently divorced because of the visible tan line on her ring finger. How did you not know all that?" He asked.

"Okay..." John whispered.

They sat in silence.

Lestrade chuckled. "Okay seriously? You two? Together? John, how you do it? I can barely stand him for five minutes. Now you to are..."

"Lestrade shut up right now before I punch you in the face!" Sherlock interrupted angrily.

_Why couldn't John just keep his mouth shut?_ Sherlock thought to himself.

"I told you the freak would be the one who put it there. Didn't I john?" Donovan had walked to the scene and was now enjoying teasing them.

"Donovan, don't." Lestrade scolded. "Sorry Sherlock, but you have to go to jail until we figure this out." Lestrade stood up and grabbed Sherlock's arm and started to pull him toward the exit.

He looked back at John who was gone and Moriarty now stood where he was, smiling.

_What the hell?_

"John!" Sherlock yelled. He tried to pull away from Lestrade but couldn't get away.

Once at the front of the zoo, he knew something was different. All of the police cars, police, and even the parking lot was gone. They stood at the top of the building where Sherlock had jumped. His heart began to beat faster. He looked at Lestrade. Except it wasn't Lestrade. It was Moriarty. Laughing like a psycho.

"This time there's no living. You will die Sherlock. You can't get out of this." Sherlock tried to get out of Moriarty's grip but he was unusually strong.

He began to drag Sherlock to the edge. Sherlock tried to scream. But nothing came out.

They were at the the edge.

"Goodbye Sherlock. I'll see you in hell." Moriarty pushed him off the edge.

"NOOOOOO!" Sherlock woke up to John shaking him awake. He was still in 221b.

He was breathing heavy and his fists clenched the sheets from the terrifying dream.

"Sherlock? What's wrong?" John asked, wrapping his arms around the detective.

Sherlock didn't respond. He couldn't. He felt his eyes begin to sting with tears. He made no attempt to stop them.

He began silently crying.

"Sherlock?" John didn't know what to do. He had never seen Sherlock cry.

John embraced him in a hug. Sherlock didn't resist. He fell into the ex-army doctor's arms and cried for several minutes. When he was able to stop, he told John his horrifying dream.

"That's never going to happen because you destroyed Moriarty, remember?" John said reassuringly.

Sherlock sat contemplating what John said.

"Do you wanna lay down and try to sleep? I won't be able to but you can." Sherlock said looking down at john. Even in the dim light of the moon, he could see every beautiful feature of John. He was shirtless, showing a muscular chest and stomach. He had perfect hair even though that night Sherlock had repeatedly ran his fingers through it. His eyes were a steely gray with just a hint of blue. His skin was tan and soft to the touch.

"Yeah. I need to sleep." John looked up and smiled a crooked smile that made Sherlock melt. He too could see all of Sherlock's features. Tall slender body, hidden by a plain white t-shirt. Pale skin that made the shirt blend in. Curly, messy hair that was a perfect shade of ebony. His eyes were always changing color. From gold to green to blue to gray and everything in between.

John layed down and Sherlock followed him. He placed his hand on Sherlock's side. Sherlock wrapped his long arms around John, pulling him closer. Even though he wouldn't sleep, he still wanted to be with John. It made him feel better.

Soon. John fell asleep curled up next to Sherlock's chest.

Sherlock smiled. He had never felt happier.

_And to just think, last night, I hated my life. _Sherlock thought back to when he was still watching John from a safe distance.

He tried to fight it but sleep crept in on him. He fell asleep and dreamt about John that night.

Only John.

The next morning, Sherlock woke up in the bed alone.

_Where's John? Maybe he's already up._

Sehrlock slowly rose out of bed with sleep still slowing his thoughts. He threw on his robe and sluggishly walked into the kitchen. He looked around for John but saw no sign of him. The kitchen was undisturbed as was the rest of the apartment.

"John?" Sherlock called out.

No reply.

_He must've gone to the store for something._

Sherlock looked on the table and found a note written in John's sloppy handwriting.

**"Sherlock,**

**Went to the store to get milk and your shampoo. Be back soon. Love you!**

**John."**

Sherlock smiled at that last part.

He stood in the kitchen, not knowing what to do with himself. He finally decided to watch some crap telly until John got back.

A few hours later

"Sherlock? I'm back." John called up the steps from the doorway.

John walked up the steps to see Sherlock sitting in his chair watching the telly.

"What are you watching?" John asked, walking into the kitchen.

"I'm not sure. I lost track." Sherlock admitted as he walked into the kitchen, stood behind John and wrapped his arms around John's waist.

"Sherlock, I have to put the groceries away." John said smiling and hoping that Sherlock wouldn't let go.

"Hmm." Sherlock whispered as John turned to Sherlock and wrapped his arms around The detective's neck. He leaned into Sherlock and planted a small kiss in the detectives lips.

"I love you John Hamish Watson and don't you forget it." Sherlock smiled.

John laid his head down on Sherlock's chest and breathed in the intoxicating scent of Sherlock that he had grown to love so much.

8 months later

John and Sherlock lay in bed, cuddled up next to eachother.

"Sherlock?"

"Hmm."

"There's something that I want to ask you." John looked up at Sherlock who was looking out the window, probably thinking about their current case.

Sherlock was silent.

"I want a kid." John waited for a reply from Sherlock but recieved none.

"Did you hear me?" John nudged Sherlock's chest with his hand.

"Huh?" Sherlock broke his gaze and looked down at John.

"I want a kid." John repeated.

Again Sherlock was silent. He was still staring down at John, thinking about what John had said.

"Why? Kids are so messy and you have to change their diapers and when the get older they start asking for things and then they move away and you're left with nothing to show for it. There's no point and in case you haven't noticed, we are both guys. There is no chance we are getting pregnant." Sherlock said nervously.

"Sherlock, you're an idiot. We can adopt and kids are fun and an amazing thing and don't forget, you were one once to." John smiled, knowing Sherlock hadn't had much experience with kids.

"But I haven't ever even talked to a kid. What do you do with them?"

"You love them and care for them and raise them to be good."

"Well if it makes you happy, we can go look today. Whatever makes you happy, makes me happy." Sherlock smiled at John lovingly.

"Okay." John smiled back at Sherlock happily.

**A/N: I had a little trouble writing this one. I've been having a bit of writer's block lately. If you guys want me to add your ideas into the story, comment on it, like it, something. :)**


End file.
